


Assignations in Blue

by cimmer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimmer/pseuds/cimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11 for 12 Days of Lorne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assignations in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a long time, sorry for any mistakes

Evan woke slowly with a smile on his face enjoying the pleasant soreness that accompanies really good sex. Wow, he hadn’t felt this good in a long time of course he also hadn’t had sex since his last leave from Atlantis so that had a lot to do with it; one of the few up sides to having Atlantis on Earth. At least his bed and apartment were getting some use. 

He felt movement behind him and his smile grew, he didn’t have to be anywhere until noon, there was more than enough time for some serious fooling around; his amorous musings were interrupted by a faint buzzing sound. He heard his companion fumble briefly and then – 

“This is Sheppard.”

*Blink, blink* No, he couldn’t have heard that correctly.

“No, that’s okay, I’m up."

Evan, now fully awake, was shamelessly eavesdropping; after all, Sheppard wasn’t exactly a ‘rare’ name and really, what were the odds?

“No I haven’t met up with him yet; even when John’s not trying to be difficult, he can be difficult.” 

Oh crap, never ask the odds, you would think years in Pegasus would have taught him that but, no, apparently not. Maybe the guy’s just a cousin or something.

“Yeah I love my brother but…” This was followed by a fond laugh but Evan barely took note of it. 

Of course, his brother, why not? He guessed he should be happy it wasn’t his commanding officer’s little sister.

“I will tell him when I see him. Sure it’ll annoy him but that’s what little brothers are supposed to do.”

Oh come on!

“See you.” 

Evan heard the phone being set down and then felt a strong hand stroke up his back followed by a kiss at the back of his neck. He couldn’t help the sensual shudder the caress invoked. 

“Sorry about that, I thought I’d turned it off. So, I seem to remember someone telling me they were a real go getter in the morning

Mayday, mayday we’re going down!

********12 Hours Earlier*********

Evan Lorne was beat. He’d been in meetings all day with the Command Staff of Atlantis trying to keep Colonel Sheppard’s moral up, trying to keep McKay’s voice down, all the while wondering if it was wrong of him to think that it would do the IOA good to spend a week with the Genii. 

“There’s a word for people like you and it’s -"

“Dr. McKay!” Woolsey admonished.

“Rodney.” Sheppard cautioned

“Gee, look at the time.” Evan pointed to the wall clock. “Sir,” He turned towards Mr. Woolsey who was looking as close to rumpled as the Major had ever seen him. “We did want to break for dinner at 8 didn’t we?”

The look Richard Woolsey gave him was almost pathetically grateful. “Yes we did and considering our progress with these discussions….”

“Or lack thereof,” Rodney muttered to himself. Sheppard rolled his eyes.

“I suggest we take the rest of the evening off as well as the morning. We can meet again tomorrow afternoon.”

There were a few mutinous looks from the IOA members which were ignored by the Atlanteans as they gathered their notebooks and other items. 

Lorne, stretched surreptitiously and with a nod to his commanding officer (who was busy trying to keep McKay away from the retreating IOA representatives) slipped past the still loitering IOA members and out the door. He took a quick shower and changed into civvies: jeans, t-shirt and comfortable leather jacket and headed towards his favorite watering hole and burger joint; since they didn’t have to be back until the afternoon for meetings he could maybe catch a late movie after dinner. 

“Hey Marcia,” Lorne smiled as he slid onto the bar stool at the La Belle Dame. 

“Hey good looking, long time no see, the usual?” Marcia was a former Las Vegas showgirl with a soft spot for the military. She was especially kind to those service people who had to deal with DADT during their time in the military. Her spot wasn’t considered a standard‘pick up’ joint but it was always considered a safe place for a meeting and a meal; the atmosphere was cozy, comfortable and it had some of the best food in all of Colorado. 

“You bet, I’ve been dreaming of your cheeseburgers.” Lorne leaned forward and looked deep into her eyes.

“It’s been so long since a good looking man’s said that to me,” she winked, “One usual, cheeseburger with the works, coming up.” 

Evan spun around on the seat with a laugh. He was looking directly at the door when the most drop dead gorgeous guy he’d seen in ages walked in, talking on his cell phone and looking faintly irritated. 

*Blink* Evan spun back around to the bar not wanting to be caught staring; Marcia grinned at him; too late. 

The Adonis finished his phone call and leaned forward next to Evan. 

“Excuse me, would I be able to get something ‘to go’?”

Marcia glanced at Lorne, “Sure Mister, why don’t you have a seat, right here.” She patted the space next to Evan. “Can I get you something to drink while you’re waiting?”

“May I have an Americano please?” He asked hesitantly.

Evan blinked, an Americano? 

Marcia raised an eyebrow, “Certainly you may, one Americano coming right up.”

The man slid into the seat next to Evan, looking around in interest at the memorabilia on the walls. Lorne ran through numerous opening remarks and discarded them. Evan seriously doubted ‘Adonis’ had picked Marcia’s place because of its LGBT friendly reputation, the guy was more than likely from out of town unless Colorado Springs had changed significantly since he been here last. He looked like a very successful businessman, from his Ralph Lauren polo to his Gucci loafers not to mention his choice of drink. He is out of your league Evan my man, he thought to himself. 

“So how are the cheeseburgers here?”

“Excuse me?” Oh smooth Evan, now you look like an idiot.

“The cheeseburgers, they’re kind of a guilty pleasure of mine. I don’t get to eat them very often at home so when I’m traveling I like to indulge myself and I was told this was the place to do it.” The stranger’s blue eyes crinkled as he smiled 

“They’re, *cough* excuse, um, they’re great; best cheeseburgers in town, or out of town, anywhere really.” Shut up Evan, god you’re babbling. What is wrong with you, you’re a Major in the United States Air Force, get it together man!

“Perfect.” The smile widened as he held his hand out to Lorne. “Dave”

“Evan” Lorne managed. Dave leaned forward slightly, letting go of Evan’s hand slowly, “So Evan, what do you do for fun around here?” 

************Now***************

Evan groaned and arched his back, “Oh god, oh god, OH MY GOD.” 

Dave held his hips down as he continued to nuzzle and bite every sensitive area he’d found last night as well as a few new ones he’d found this morning. For once he was happy he was having a hard time tracking down his brother. When he finally found him he was going to have to thank him for being difficult. He smiled and gave one last nip being rewarded by a yelp before crawling up the bed. Dave Sheppard flopped down next to Evan, pushing his damp hair back before giving the wrecked brunet a look that could only be called saucy. 

Evan shuddered as he tried to regain his breath, feeling the aftershocks before sharing a smile with the man who had just rocked his world, for the third time. Well, he might never be able to look his commanding officer in the eye again, but he couldn’t say it wasn’t worth it. Those Sheppard's, they certainly were full of surprises.


End file.
